The embodiments described herein relate to baby accessories and, more particularly, to a device to secure a baby onto a changing pad and/or surface.
Babies are restless and tend to squirm when their diapers are being changed, which has the potential to result in a child falling off of the changing pad and/or table, causing injury. Conventional devices to secure a baby to a changing pad and/or surface include a belt with a buckle, but the belts are not comfortable or warm for a baby and also are not always effective.
Therefore, what is needed is a universal changing pad and/or surface securing device that is effective for the majority of babies and changing pads and/or surfaces.